


hearts on fire

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: You wish to run away from your past but it seems you will never outrun it. Not when your past is Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 27





	hearts on fire

Dark days. Those were the darkest days of winter. The wind blowing harshly against your warm skin, the rain pouring down on you, soaking your clothes.

Most of the people would say that the winter was the worst of the four seasons. You were the one to always object. You would say that you found winter to be beautifully created.

The cruel coldness of its darkness, the powerful wind that froze the heart of the world until the nature was drowned under its rain overdose and the heavy white veils of snow worked magic on the grey colourless buildings.

How you loved to watch the cold snow capturing every little detail of the nature's canvas.The marvels outcome was thrilling.

It was now December.

One of the thrills of December was to visit up to Korea'l N Seoul tower in the most beautiful time of the year; in December's first snowfall. Since you were a little girl you loved to experience the view of the first snow falling. How amazing it was, how beautiful it felt to see it painting the dark sky with the colour of white.

You loved to go there alone, to stand still for hours waiting for the snow, no cold to interfere between your love for the first snowfall recital. It was a promise you had made long ago, inside your heart you silently took a vow to never break it even when things would make it impossible to keep it.

So you found a way to keep your promise unbroken; one of your closest friends was in the tower's security so he would always pretend no one was there, he would silently wait until you were satisfied with the movie like capturing view taking life in front of you.

He could not understand the devoted, yet strange obsession you had over the pure white snow.

That year, you were there again to wait for it to happen before your eyes. The news talked about the prediction of the snow's awaited arrival, mentioning that it seemed it would be snowing for over two days before finally stopping.

You stood still, your slim fingers wrapped around the railings, eyes following the restless city when all you craved for was to have silence cover the deafening sound of the cars below.

The wish to see the snow didn't take long to come true. It was dark and the snow had just started falling, clumps of wet flakes drifting down, the air moist and your hair waving to the wind's breath. 

The snow seemed so perfect as it was painting the colourful city below your feet. Huge blankets of snow, covering every surface it touched in magnificent cases of frozen water. A heavenly beauty. 

The snow suddenly became a blinding sea of white, beating against your face, making your eyes squint to the rising white storm. You took a few steps back to get under cover, the wind now howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the night with its ice white dust.

The view could have anyone spellbound; the trees and the buildings gracefully covered in the white veil of snow. The view had you breathless, too lost into it to realise someone was there with you.

Until you felt a hot breath on your neck. You turned around to meet the eyes of a beautiful young man. He was standing right next to you, hands inside his black coat's pockets, his black jeans hugging his lower part tightly. 

His hair was falling in front of his eyes, the wind kept messing with it and it seemed like silk. The eyes you kept looking into were like two dark moons, two mesmerising black holes that could devour you whole without any resistance.

"I am sorry if I scared you" 

When you heard his voice, you instantly felt your whole body stiffening under his silky, deep voice. You never thought someone's voice could have such an effect on you.

"N-no, it's okay"

You were at loss of words as you turned around to face him properly.

"I thought no one would be up here at this time"

"I know someone into the security team and.. you can figure out how I am still up here"

"You made him let you come up here with your cuteness?"

The young man tilted his head with a smirk plastered on his pink lips. 

"What? No! No! He is a friend of mine and he lets me come up here every year"

"Is that so?" Well.. Tonight you'll spend the night with me"

Before you could speak, the young man pushed you against the wall. He closed the space between you, arms wrapped around your smaller frame. One inhale of his musky scent and you were already drunk into his embrace. His right hand dropped to your naked thigh, pulling up the skirt that hugged you tightly. You couldn't move, his veiny arms had somehow cast a spell on you, your mind going blank in the best possible way. 

One touch and it was over, it was as if he knew how to make you bend to his will. You felt your skin on fire whenever his silk, slim fingers touched you. You tried to move, to touch him back, the need to feel him too growing bigger inside of you but it felt as if your body was tied by invisible threads. 

You could feel yourself getting lost under his every touch, he leaned closer to your face and let his pink lips brush against yours. He roughly bit on your lower lip, his tongue was long and soft and seemed to wrap nicely around yours. His kisses were hard but you enjoyed every bit of it.

You began to slowly move your hips against his, desperation and lust showed him how needy you were for him. As you moved, the edges of your white skirt caressed his veiny hands.

"I know you want it, but..." he paused

"But what?"

"I am sure that you will regret it sweetheart."

"I will regret nothing" you breathed and kissed the young man again, your lips meeting his into a hungry kiss

The change was immediate. 

The young man pushed your harder against the cold wall, a soft moan slipped from your lips and he came to discover that you wished no part of gentleness. And that he would give you.

He turned you around, your face meeting the wall, hands roaming under your tight skirt only to pull it up to see your matching white silk panties soaked with your wetness. 

"You are ready for me, huh?" you heard his raspy voice whispering to you

The only thing you heard was his hands moving before your panties moved to the side. He harshly pulled your legs apart, soft lips on the crook of your neck. With a sudden move he filled your wet core with his hard length, the veiny hands you so admired now wrapped around your neck in hope to keep your quiet and then he began to move.

He didn't let you adjust to him, hips moving in a rapid, harsh pace, every thrust met your body, pushing you ruthlessly against the wall he had you trapped. Your muffled moans were the most precious little thing to the young man, essential to keep him going rougher and rougher until you would collapse into his hands, to turn you into a satisfied mess.

"Can you keep with that sweetheart?" he whispered into your ear "Or should I stop?"

It was hard to focus, mind wrapped up in a blanket of desire and ecstasy that only continued to build with each thrust of his hips, the force driving you up the wall as your knees started to give up.

"Answer me, sweetheart or I'll stop" he threatened

"Please." you breathed, sweat plastering your hair to your face. "Please, don't stop."

You wondered why you loved what this stranger made you do, your stomach tightened and you almost came. But if anything, his silky, deep voice and his roughness made everything so much deeper, more sensual. His hand alights on your neck, his movements sloppier as he was about to come.

"Let me come inside you, sweetheart" his voice was so ecstatic that you could only nod to his question without hesitation.

It didn't take long for your core to tighten around his hard length, your orgasm rushing through your body in waves and although you were almost desperately out of breath because of his tight grip around your neck, you let him come only to listen to his voice.

And you were right to do so; his little whines as he came inside you were the hottest thing you had ever heard in your life. The young man stopped for a few moments, his pants and heavy breathing were all you could hear. He pulled out of you and fixed himself, the same thing he did for you afterwards.

"Thank you" you said shyly

"No worries, sweetheart"

The young man helped you turn around to meet your eyes again, your face flustered, a light pink covering your cheeks.

"I don't even know your name but we had this intimate moment" you whispered under your breath

"Intimate moment?" he said smirking "If you want to put it that way, sweetheart. My name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook"

Your eyes widened to the sound of his name, your body stiffening once more but for a different reason.

"No" you said in desperation "No, no, no. You cannot be him. The police had you locked. They had you locked!" you screamed your last words

"Aren't you glad I am out to be with you?" he replied softly

His words were still wrapped into the silky tone of his voice, nothing compared to yours.

"I don't want you anywhere near me." you begged but he didn't even listen

"We are meant to be together"

"You hurt me!"

"Can't you see how much you loved my touch? You begged for it just a few seconds ago."

"Because you tricked me! You pretended to be someone else"

"Did I? Did I say something to hide my identity?"

"You.. you didn't say who you were, Jungkook"

"You looked right into my eyes and you didn't see who I was?"

"NO!"

"You are lying to yourself.. You are"

"Jungkook you killed my parents to just have me all for yourself!"

"And is that a reason to hold a grudge? They were abusing you and didn't even love you!"

"But they were my parents!"

"Can't you see I am the only one that can make you happy like I did in the past?"

"I am afraid of you! Of who you are!"

"Then let me turn you.. Please let me turn you" his voice was pleading

You were silent, you were almost not breathing.

"If I become a vampire, would we always be together as you promised back then? When we were happy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We will be together. And I promise.. I won't kill anyone if you don't want me to"

Giving in to him was the answer, same as you had done in the past because you were as crazy as he was. The only sanity you had left was taken away the moment your parents were murdered in front of your by Jungkook. The day the first snow fell, the day your innocence was lost.

"I won't. I will let you kill those who mistreated you by the years. You will have your revenge. And it will be beautiful"

With no more words, you moved your hair to the side and exposed your neck to him.

"You are such an obedient girl for me sweetheart. I love you"

"Please taste me, Jungkook" you said in an almost begging voice

His primal instincts were awakened and he wanted to taste your blood, to turn you into a vampire, to have you with him for the eternity. You tilted your head to the side and made it easier for Jungkook to reach your neck.

"It will hurt for a few seconds, but I promise you that it will feel good. I will make you feel good before you turn" you closed your eyes as you heard his words, meeting your fate.

He could smell your scent mixed with your sweet blood as he was closer to your neck. His fangs met your neck, harshly piercing your warm skin and they were now inside your flesh.

He could feel the blood dripping inside his mouth, the ambrosial taste of your blood was making him feed on your relentlessly. He felt your heartbeat growing weaker as he kept feeding on you, bringing you closer to your death.

Hands snaking around your waist, holding you tighter and closer to his body. He was feeling your warm body giving up, your life ending and he stopped feeding on you when your heart nearly stopped. 

Jungkook fed you his blood and waited for you to turn back to life; to have you as his equal. And you did come back.. Your eyes black as the night and your skin cold as the snow.

His blood was running through your veins, marked by him.. You were one now. 

Jungkook held you tight inside his arms as he showed you your common friend behind the glass door. The guard was walking around, leaving footprints on the white snow that kept falling heavily.

And in that moment you had what you wished for.. You had Jungkook without fearing for your life. And you were strong as he was. The prey was right in front of you, no hesitation to have your first bite.

You were painting nature's canvas.

You were one with the winter's coldness.

Your skin painted from the white pure snow.

The snow that was now turning into pure red.


End file.
